


A Matter of Trust, Ch6-Pt3

by Dressari



Series: Distant Worlds [18]
Category: Creators Keepers of Mana, Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures, Furry (Fandom)
Genre: CKoM, DMFA - Freeform, Elements, Furrae, Mana - Freeform, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressari/pseuds/Dressari
Summary: Everything comes to a head in this finale of the chapter, who is trusting who and what is really the purpose of that mysterious Orb?





	A Matter of Trust, Ch6-Pt3

_Adrian glared at the orb that sat before him, in deep and deadly thought. The book had revealed much, more than he wanted to know, but it revealed truths that no one else saw fit to tell. He reached out and placed a hand on top of the orb._

_“A-Adrian...?” called out Relina with a stutter, “I... I didn't know, this must've been so long ago... I didn't know what my clan is like, I'm the last of it.”_

_“The last...?” he replied, “I see... so it would end with you...”_

_“I... Adrian... I wasn't born then I swear I didn't know...”_

_“It doesn't matter at this point...” replied Adrian._

_Like a flash of lighting he slid his hand across a PSU, drawing a handheld pistol brimming with energy across its chamber and immediately firing it out to his side without so much as a glance to his aim. A scream filled the air and went silent just as quickly._

\----

It was a step in the right direction. A devious grin flashed across his lips while he held the bladed tendrils at bay with the shield. The surface of the protective barrier suddenly froze with a thick layer of ice, the flash freeze enveloping the attacking tendrils quickly. With a hiss Destania whipped them away, feeling the cold bite shoot along her nerves, the loss of feeling disturbed her control over them.

Destania backed away, wincing her irritation. She formed a spell to counter the cold, although she felt the effects it did little to counteract the frostbite. She had to remember that everything around them almost was a potential weapon that could be turned against her in a split second. Adrian quickly followed after her retreat, sword in mid swing. She deflected his attack to one side with a flap of her wing and then dodged the shield as he tossed it at her. Spotting a small opening, Destania slammed her foot into the man's thigh, shaping the point of her shoe into a spike and sliced it across the skin. A deep gash raked across his leg tearing clothing, skin and muscle.

It didn't even so much as faze him save for the loud grunt he produced as he ducked under a circular kick Destania performed; she was very quick on her feet. As he rose he caught the Cubi's fist in his hand, slamming against his palm with impressive force. With a twist and a clench he crushed down on the hand, a few cracks sounded in the air as fingers broke.

Destania growled loudly, she felt the pain but masked it with anger and threw her remaining hand in a hook at the man, her wing followed with it, having regained control from the earlier ice. A sharp blade covered the edge of the wing aiming for the head, but sparked against the flat of Adrian's sword as he parried the wing to one side. Pain then struck again as her leg was on the receiving end of the weapon, then a fist struck her face, then finally the other leg was taken away by another cut. Falling back, Destania collapsed to the ground, landing on her backside with a yelp.

Adrian stood over Destania, his sword held out to the side, glaring down to her with a pitying expression. “It's funny how you talk about trusting me, when you never did to begin with, Destania.” he growled, “You couldn't even tell me your real fucking name to begin with. And you want to talk about trust NOW!?”

A spell suddenly zinged out from across the room, it bounced off Adrian's blade as he whirled it out to the side and redirected it. Biggs stood recovered and in a combative stance with his fists at the ready, his sights set on the Creator, “Adrian... back off, I'm only warning you once.” he said.

“Fuck off Biggs,” he shot back with a snarl, “You've no idea what this bitch's clan has done to my daughter!”

“Destania didn't do anything to her!” defended Biggs.

“You're damn right! They did nothing while Fa'Lina tore my baby girl's soul out to try to save someone else that didn't deserve it!” screamed Adrian, slamming his sword into the ground just inches away from Destania's thigh, a small crackle of lightning buzzed from the impact.

A pink tendril suddenly wrapped around Adrian's wrist, with a snap reaction he released a sharp buzzing snap across the length generating a bolt of lightning through it and to Fa'Lina. The shocked caused her to release her grip but was then pulled from her feet as a hefty tug pulled on the tendril. With a roar Adrian threw the headmistress across the room and directly at Biggs, she collided with the small ferret and crashed into the ground with a tumble. Adrian turned his attention back to Destania and placed a foot firmly on her waist to stop her from moving away since she had tried to escape.

“You're holding ME responsible for something my MOTHER did!?” blasted Destania. Her legs were hurt but not entirely out of action. But she wasn't in any place to physically retaliate now, “I was at the Academy until twenty-five years ago, I have never seen your daughter!”

“You're right... you didn't,” agreed Adrian with a dark tone, he then produced the Orb from earlier, held upright in his palm. The contents of it swirled around and shook when it was moved. “You know what this is, Destania?” he asked her, almost shoving it into her face.

No she didn't, not off-hand anyway but she merely shoved his offending hand to one side before taking a swing at his head. She struck the side of his face clawing at the flesh and leaving a nasty mark. Destania attempted again but was caught in Adrian's hand as he dropped his sword to the ground.

A loud clapping suddenly filled the air, the Baron was highly amused by the scene unfolding before him, becoming much more entertaining than he could've hoped. “This is wonderful,” he said taking a few steps towards them. “Destania, that my dear is a reversed version of the essence link, a very powerful version. You remember what happened the last time it was used on a clan previously, correct?”

“Siar!” grunted Destania.

“Your mother has eluded me for a very long time.” elaborated a pleased Baron, “But with you here, I will finally be able to track her down, through your death.”

“You cannot! Adrian! You must not do this!” shouted Destania struggling to pull her arm away from his grip. “If he kills my mother... my son, it shall harm him gravely.”

Adrian just stared down to her with an uncaring stare, “So? What about him... what about my daughter...?” he asked in countenance before quickly leaning down, shoving the wrist he held against her chest and pinning Destania back to the ground. “What about my daughter!? Cyra could've prevented Fa'Lina from her stupid mistake!” he shouted at her.

“Blame Fa'Lina then not me!”

“You're all at fault!”

“You cannot do this! I saved you from that prison! You would still be down there if it was not for me!”

Adrian placed his boot squarely on the cubi's chest and arm, the nails of her free hand clawed into his leg as she made tried to escape. Destania made a consorted effort to use her wings but found they too were bound by a powerful force, Adrian's hand had a pink glow showing he was using his powers to simply pin them back even as she shaped them erratically.

The man shook his head at her lightly, “And after all of this, if you would've trusted me just a bit more, I would've been more forgiving.” said Adrian holding the orb out before him.

The Baron chuckled, “Trust was never in their nature, you see that now, you understand everything clearly. Your father would be proud.” he said rubbing his hands together.

Adrian nodded slowly, “Oh... I understand everything, everything that I needed to... the moment I picked up this orb, it all became too clear...”

 

_Adrian gripped the orb tightly in his hand having lifted it from the pedestal it rested on; it was powerful indeed, but eerie. It was as if the swirls spoke to him, whispered things to him, from places that he never thought possible. This was a dark, forbidden thing, that much was clear, but he understood its purpose._

_He walked to the other side of the room twirling the pistol he had used to bring an end to this ordeal, or at least a part of it. Catching the weapon by the top of its barrel he lifted the pistol up and held it outwards from his body to another person that still remained in the room._

_“I need you to do something, I need to trust you...” he remembered saying._

 

A powerful sound of energy generated in the room suddenly, it grew into a high-pitched whirr until it was finally released. A beam of light pierced the air, darted past the Baron and straight into Orb with a direct hit. The Orb shattered into pieces, the white mist inside dispersing and evaporating in the air.

“What!?” screamed the Baron, watching his prized work break before his eyes, turning and then growling with anger, “YOOOOOU!”

In the doorway, leaning against the frame, was Relina, she had the pistol Adrian gave her held in both hands, the barrel dissipating the remaining energy it had discharged. She stood with a determined stance and a steady hand, performing the task asked of her. “Whoops...” she said feigning clumsiness but feeling immense satisfaction at wrecking his plans.

“You little bitch! I'll vaporize your bones and bleach your wings for this!” screamed the Baron reaching for an item on the inside of his robe.

But before he could motion towards Relina, Adrian collided with the Baron ,slamming his fist into the mask that covered his face, causing a dent in the metal work. The force of the blow sent the Baron sailing and crashing into the nearby wall.

“Do you take me for a naïve moron!” blasted Adrian chasing after the Baron. His words were loud, filled with anger and hate, “The moment I touched that Orb, do you think for a second I would even let you consume what was inside JUST for some play at vengeance!” Flipping the sword around he held it across the back of his arm and then slashed it in up an upwards motion, a wave of electricity shot from the blade towards the Baron at high-speed.

Moving quickly, the Baron avoided the arc of energy as it impacted against the wall behind him, once out of danger he stood up and drew a shafted Mace from under his cloak. The weapon was made of Elevas, an all too familiar sight around a Creator. “You... idiot!” roared the Baron, “Do you have any idea what you have just done!?”

“Don't talk to me as if you don't know... Mahkah, or should I still call you Father.” snapped Adrian.

“So... you finally figured it out.” replied the Baron turning to face Adrian, the metal mask that hid his face was missing and he flicked the hood to his robe from over his head. Underneath revealed a human male with long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes, a long scar was crossed over one eye. “You catch on slower than I remember...”

“You don't even know me!” blasted Adrian, “Why would you stoop to using the souls and AURA”s of others to such effect!? It goes against what we strive to protect!” he shook his head at his father, even though he appeared as he remembered, the Aura was still not the same, “I don't even know YOU anymore.”

“The Cubi are to blame, I didn't ask for this.”

“Why would you think I would help you once I discovered what was in that disgusting thing!?”

“Don't you get it, I'm not doing this for my sake but for hers.”

“Teepo would never want this, and definitely not in this form!”

“This is exactly what she would want, and you've destroyed decades of work!” the Baron swung his mace out to the side, smashing away the nearby pillar. “Her spirit would've been at peace!”

Adrian pointed his sword at the blonde haired imposter, “Her soul... is inside you, I want it back, even if I have to rip it out of you somehow!” he declared before making a sudden charge following with an overhead strike, the blade of his sword collided with the Baron's mace shaft and was held there.

The air was then filled loudly with the clashing of weapons, breaking scenery and spells firing off periodically.

Relina collapsed to the ground, seating herself as the incredible amount of fatigue and dizziness caught up. It took all of her concentration and magical prowess to even keep herself in a stable state to even fire that strange weapon just once. It took its toll at least, but it had been worth it... even if she didn't feel like she was going to survive her injuries at this point. Her arms gave out and the girl fell to the side, only to land in Fa'Lina's arms as the headmistress caught her student before hitting the ground.

Resting the student into her lap Fa'Lina immediately applied some of her healing spells to the injury, noting the makeshift bandage was almost completely tarnished, “Relina, Relina stay with me!” she told her, startled by how cold she felt to the touch. She had lost so much blood, it was incredible Relina had hung on this long.

Weakly the student replied, staring up to the ceiling. “I don't think I can make it to class tomorrow... or the day after...” she said, fingertips twitching as the warmth of the healing spell shot through her body. Slowly Relina turned her head to the side and could barely just make out the others in the room, “Oh... cool, Adrian's on fire...?”

“Fu!” called Fa'Lina, her warp-aci darted into view and hovered above them waiting for a command, “Quickly teleport us to the Academy, we must get Relina to Doctor Ink immediately.” A sudden earthquake struck the foundations of the tower just as she finished her sentence. It was brief, no longer than a second, but it wasn't any regular natural force. Fa'Lina closed her eyes shut knowing exactly what had just occurred, things were about to get terminal between the Creator and whatever it was he called a father.

Meanwhile Destania had already healed her legs and repaired the fractures in her hand with her own spells, yet she sat in awe staring at the massive hole in the wall that had just been put there. What she had just witnessed was nothing like she has seen before in Furrae, only in myths and books and not even the creatures of the same name sake came even close to looking like what she just saw.

“C'mon Dee, less staring more moving!” ordered Biggs, scrambling to get Destania back to her feet.

“You knew about this Biggs!?” she shouted, pointing at the wall.

“That part? No, but we need to get you out of here while we can now!”

“Get off Biggs, I can handle myself!” snapped Destania, shoving the ferret to stop him handling her so roughly. With only a light stutter she climbed back to her feet, feeling the twinge left by the injuries she had received, though mere marks now, they were going to remain as underlying scars. Just what had happened anyway, things turned around so quickly it was difficult to make sense of who was on whose side any more. Already Fa'Lina had departed with the brash girl who destroyed Brelioro's plans, a little admirable of the foolish thing. It would be a shame if she didn't survive after this thought Destania. She felt a tug on her arm as Biggs insisted on leaving.

“Dee, we have to go! Those two out there are going to tear this place apart and we don't want to be around here when that happens!” emphasised Biggs. The tower shuddered lightly again, the carnage had travelled to the outside of the tower. Destania however was less inclined to listen and with a brisk step walked away, “Where the heck are you going? You're not seriously thinking about getting in the middle of that are you?” he questioned.

“Go back to the Twinks Biggs... I will be along shortly.” she replied, her eyes catching a point of interest that was left in the chamber, something incredibly useful.

“This is a stupid idea Dee!”

“...I know.”

 

⁂

 

A blast of yellow energy shaped like a crescent pierced the air with incredible speed, leaving a whistle in its wake that dulled as it moved further away from its caster. A white blur moved around the energy; dodging nimbly as it passed close to what would have been the target. Another crescent-shaped blast hurtled towards the white object but sailed past as again it dodged to the side in the form of a barrel roll. From the dizzying roll sprouted forth a pair of large wings, spread out to the sides revealing a giant bird resembling a falcon. Its tail was incredibly long and split with different colours that separated into eight individual lengths with each feather its own colour.

The falcon moved with incredible speed as it dived at something on the ground below, its razor-sharp claws spread wide, ready to snap at the prey below it. Impacting against the ground the bird-like creature broke the ground with a small earthquake, splitting apart rocks and earth alike. It let out a high-pitched craw before flapping out its pearly white wings out in front of it. From the wings sprang forth a blast of intense flames, saturating the area before it.

Water suddenly soaked the area, counteracting the flames and dousing them as another creature fought with the first. A similar looking falcon but with its feathers painted red, orange and yellow, its tail featuring only three narrow lengths. A gentle emanation of flames surrounded the tips of its wing and tail feathers, heating the area not with a blaze, but a warmth. Dousing the flames, the red bird refocused the water into a giant sphere and from it shot a powerful jet, penetrating the billow of flames and slamming into the white falcon with incredible force.

The falcon tumbled to the ground with a roll, crashing against a few trees and smashing boulders that made up the terrain surrounding Malenkar Tower. Mid roll the creature produced a blast of wind to the ground, jetting it into the air enough so it could recover from the rough motion. Neatly it landed back to its claws with a skid, tearing some the terrain apart as it came to a still.

The feathers on its chest were ruffled and split, it was only one of a number of injuries it had sustained in the fight. As it turned to face the other it flapped out its wings horizontally along the ground in a show of defiance.

The red feathered creature fared no better, showing signs of injury; a cracked beak and split skin underneath the feathers. It panted as it drew closer, a deathly glare from its solid blue eyes fixated upon the white falcon.

“You. Ruined. EVERYTHING.” it growled.

“Cry me a river.” retorted the white bird.

“You would really toss aside your family, for those things Adrian!” blasted the red one.

“You already turned your back on us, Dad. You were given Teepo's soul, you were given a second chance and you wasted in a perverted crusade.” Adrian flapped back his wings, sending a pair of wind shears towards his father, the ground tore and broke as they approached but where deflected away easily by the red one's wings, impacting against the ground harmlessly. “None of this would be what she wanted, you don't even deserve to be alive because of her.”

Mahkah slammed a wing against the ground and from it sprang forth a series of spikes that traced a path towards Adrian with speed. His son countered by spanning out a wing in a semi-circle, a stone wall sprang up from the earth and mixed with the spikes dissipating both elements. “I did not ask for this, it was forced upon me- forced upon her!”

“It was a gift and you wasted it!”

“You're being dense!”

“And you're insane, you're nothing related to me anymore...”

“Teepo won't come back if you kill me.”

“But at least Teepo won't be trapped inside a monster!” roared Adrian and hurled himself towards Mahkah, his wings ignited in a blue flame. Whirling them around together they collide against Mahkah's wings also brimming with a fire of their own.

The two struggled against one another, pushing, clawing and biting down with their beaks, whatever it took to gain an advantage over the other. And for every element that was weaved, the other countered it with another or matched the same in a different form. Adrian managed to gain a step up, briefly flapping into the air and kicking the beak of his father with a claw before landing on top of him with the same foot, pinning Mahkah to the ground by the throat. Adrian's advantage was short-lived however, for as soon as Mahkah's back hit the floor he shunted both of his claws into Adrian's underside, kicking him off with a fling. Several marks were left as the sharp claw was removed from the delicate area.

Flipping over quickly, Mahkah pounced after the white-feathered creature with a growl, landing on top of him with both claws, jamming them into Adrian's wings and pinning him to the floor. His son was not without fight though as a blast of beige energy erupted from Adrian's beak and impacted against his father's chest and shoulder, piercing feather and flesh, making Mahkah howl. But it only infuriated him and he tightened his claws down on his prey, an electrical surge snapped from his legs and discharged into Adrian.

“It pains me to end you Adrian!” said Mahkah with an infuriated grunt, “But I will not let you tear away my chance to make those clans pay for their crimes! As soon as I'm done with you, I'll start with that little blue bitch!”

“You would like that wouldn't you, Brelioro!?” yelled out Destania.

Mahkah looked around for the voice expecting to find a little blue furred ant somewhere in the surrounding area. His electrical discharge had already stopped, distracted by his hate for the daughter of Cyra. He caught a glimpse of her, just as the feeling of a blade sliced down his face and he let out a wail of pain.

Dropping from the air, Destania had come down on top of Mahkah's head with Adrian's sword in hand. Her first strike made a clean sweep as she passed his head in the free-fall, then, using her shaped tendrils, she wrapped them around the red bird's face and using the momentum as a pendulum, brought herself back up and landed directly on top of him. In the other hand she held the strange pistol weapon, aiming it towards Mahkah's face.

“This little 'bitch' has teeth of her own!” she barked, pulling the trigger and letting off a blast, striking the red bird along his brow causing Mahkah to let out another roar as he flailed around from the impact of the beam. Destania lost her footing, slipping from the beak she had held on to with her tendrils and was tossed around the air. She dropped the pistol to the ground but kept her grip on the sword.

Using the swinging to her advantage she landed a few more cuts as she was thrown around, minor ones but every one added up. Suddenly her body was slammed with the large red wings, the ridges clamping her between them. With a tear Mahkah pulled the annoying Cubi from his face and then threw her to the ground.

Destania collided and bounced along the ground until she came to a rest on her front, the sword no longer in her possession resting some distance away. Pushing herself up with a groan she felt a little more than battered now, even her pain filters were having trouble suppressing it. Sensing the onset of immediate danger she used her wings and arms to push herself away from the area, just in time as Mahkah's claw slammed down to the ground where she had been.

Skidding along the dirt and grass, Destania readied herself for any further attacks, keeping in a hunched position to minimise her profile.

“You are an annoying bug,” growled Mahkah stomping towards her, “Adrian may have set back my plans by decades, but I'll be sure to use your son instead after I'm through with you.”

“Not if I have something to say about it, Brelioro!” returned another voice.

As Mahkah turned his head to greet it, his face was struck with a pink clad fist. The Headmistress of SAIA providing a very nasty hook with her fist and sent the giant bird crashing to the ground. The sight of her long time foe tumbling around in pain felt cathartic. No longer was she in the mood to play around, and although she took a major risk at this time it was one worth taking if it meant bringing an end to this long time grudge.

Scrambling to his feet Mahkah jumped into the air and flapped his wings, hovering in the air, now that Fa'Lina had brought out her true form, all the big guns were on the table. He gazed down to the tall clan leader, her fists clenched and her tendrils at the ready with their unique heads snapping at her command. “So you finally come out from that hole of yours, to simply die at last.” he growled at her.

“No one important will perish here today... I have already seen it.” she replied, jamming her hand outwards and firing a spell, the large sphere prompting Mahkah to evade to one side. He then darted towards Fa'Lina with a craw.

Adrian stirred and rolled on to his front with a groan, the discharge had tightened his muscles but they quickly soothed as his regenerative powers quickened at his command. He no longer held his bird-like form, unable to maintain it any longer. His father was just as powerful as he remembered, that hadn't changed in the centuries, but his methods had for the worst. Remembering he heard Destania's voice he surveyed the area quickly and then watched in awe as he witnessed his father engaged with a larger Fa'Lina than he remembered.

Was this the true form of clan leaders?

Regardless he didn't have time to ponder, a glint of light caught his eye and noticed that his pistol had somehow made it out here. In the distance he spotted Destania wielding his sword and dodging around nimbly as she assisted Fa'Lina.

This had to end, before someone else died because of his family.

Destania didn't know what it was about this sword that struck so well and it wasn't normally in her nature to use such a clumsy object. Yet without it she doubted her efforts against such a powerful creature would've become far less meaningful. At least now she didn't feel like the only stupid one, sharing that sentiment with Fa'Lina coming here in her true form so recklessly. Together they were wearing down Brelioro, but as he grew more frustrated his attacking ability only intensified. For a bird that only had wings and a pair of claws, it fought just as dangerously as any dragon did, or better.

Mahkah let out a loud roar, losing his patience at tangling with both a clan leader and a bug of a Cubi. He lashed out at Fa'Lina, slamming the top side of his beak into her chin before batting her head between the ridges of his wings. The resulting blows made her stagger back with a growl and perhaps a bit of a headache to warrant. He then quickly turned his attention to the smaller one, releasing a blast of intangible force in Destania's direction.

Although her efforts were good, it caught enough of her body that it threw her to the ground with another tumble. Rolling to her knees Destania grunted as she skidded to a stop. Mahkah was already on the attack again, hanging directly over the top of her, his beak coming down with frighting speed.

“MOVE!” screamed Adrian as he shunted the Cubi from harm's way using a blast of wind rather than attacking his father. Incidently he replaced himself in Mahkah's attack path without thinking, and in the split second the sharp edged beak clamped down on his body and pulled him from the ground. His voice filled the air with a blood curdling yell.

The sound prompted Destania's heart to skip a beat for the first time in a long time. Looking up she saw Adrian clamped between his fathers beak, and he genuinely looked in pain as he made small cracks in the bird's beak with his fist encased in stone. Fa'Lina immediately jumped on top of Mahkah, her hands grabbing into his neck and beak in an effort to pry Adrian from his father's maw. Destania dashed into action and flapped her wings down hard, giving her some momentum to leap from the ground towards the battling titans. She aimed for the head again, bringing the sword in an over head strike.

Destania missed her mark however as the two larger creatures struggled for control. But rather than pass by and drop to the ground again, a hand caught her arm and held her suspended close to the red feathered creature's beak.

Adrian despite his injuries, blood and pain managed to catch her mid-air, a pained growl stricken across his face as his blood leaked down the edges of his father's beak.

She felt the shake in his body as he held on tightly, the sword she held was suddenly pulled from her grip by a pink glow and shot to the man's waiting hand. And with a pained grunt he turned towards his father, twirled the sword holding it in reverse, then aimed it at the glowing blue eye before him.

For a second just as he was about to thrust, he could've sworn he saw a flicker of an image within the eye. A familiar sight that smiled to him with a comforting and assuring warmth.

His grip only stuttered for a second, before he jammed the sword into the eye and his father let out a wailing, high pitched screech. As Adrian fell from the maw of Mahkah's beak, one last snap sounded grotesquely in the air. Through his blurred and bloodied vision he watched as Fa'Lina threw his father's body to the side with a growl. Adrian felt light as if floating in the air, a tight grip keeping hold of his arm, but he had no strength to return the gesture. He could only gather Destania was keeping him afloat for the moment as he drifted down to the ground.

Adrian felt sure he heard his name called, but it was distant, muffled, until it grew silent and his eyes closed shut. A familiar feeling washed over his body, something he came to shake hands with time and time again in the past.

Was it finally time...? To go home...

 


End file.
